


Better than Good

by ninetyfour



Category: The Royal We - Heather Cocks & Jessica Morgan
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyfour/pseuds/ninetyfour
Summary: The 'what if' of Bex and Freddie finding that small, velvet room under the stairs and letting it house an even bigger secret than just a kiss.
Relationships: Rebecca "Bex" Porter/Prince Frederick of Wales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Better than Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a second lead.

Magnetic.

It’s the only way to describe what’s just happened in this tiny room with too little space, too little air, too little room for coherent thought. That and that maybe over the course of the years gone by maybe Bex and Freddie have been ignoring something humming in the background.

It would’ve been easy enough then to end it there. They’ve kissed in this ridiculous room under the stairs covered in velvet and barely big enough to fit them both, but that’s all it’s been. An accident and he’s giving her an out. So simple, he asks:

“Are we good?”

Uncertainty in his voice rebounds in this small, secret room underneath the stairs.

“We’re good,” Bex replies, “We’re the dumbest people alive, but we’re good.”

And that should be the end of it.

Except the champagne and the countless cocktails before that has been working its way into the tipsy warmth that they both are feeling, a feeling that circulates the air better than the air itself, and Bex finds herself looking at Freddie’s face with her own mirrored uncertainty.

They are good, but that felt better than good.

Freddie may be a gold-hearted rake, but he’s earned his reputation; Bex can at least testify to that.

Bex’s eyes drop to the bench Freddie has fallen back onto in his attempt to create space. From her position on the floor where she had slipped as soon as they separated, it’s not easy to stand and Bex reaches for support while trying to right herself. She’s picking herself up. They need to get out of this room. He braces her arm to help her up. They’re going to leave this room now that she’s up.

And that should be the end of it.

Except well...

As soon as he put his hand on her she feels his warmth, his strength, and an electricity that zings up her arm and makes her hair stand on end. It cuts through the alcohol the same way that kiss did and she finds herself pulled into Freddie’s orbit, her body drawn to the solidness of him, the knowing of just a fraction of how he’s become such an infamous rake.

And that is just the start of it.

Softly, barely a whisper, Bex repeats, “We’re good...”

Freddie can feel the breath as she speaks ghost over him, everything magnified in that too-small space. He wants to push forward and capture that breath the same way he did moments ago, but wrestling with who he is, who she is, and what is at stake stays him. He’s wanted and longed for Bex for months and he won’t write this off as an accident a second time, but something vibrates just under his skin, something that tells him that he won’t have to wait much longer to finally have something that for once he’s actually wanted for himself.

Bex can’t stop herself from cataloging Freddie’s face in the weak light in the room. How long has this been there? How long has she ignored something that - once awoken - she can’t deny she’s always felt? But in a rush, she realizes that now that she is aware, she doesn’t quite care, and the same Bex that rushed headfirst into trouble in Iowa and the same Bex she was at Oxford, rushes straight back to Freddie’s lips.

 _He was right_ , he thinks just before throwing any inhibition they may have away. For now, her lips on his are all that matters in the small, velvet room under the stairs.

* * *

Her lips are on him with an intensity and feeling that she hasn’t felt in ages with anyone and that Freddie is more than willing to return. For the first time, this feels right to two people that have felt lost at sea.

Bex’s arm that was supported in the stronghold of Freddie's grasp is quickly released as he wraps himself around her. Their lips crashing against each other in waves that neither of them has any intention of slowing down.

Bex fits herself against him in his lap, sliding down to the bench in a straddle. The room envelops them in a frenetic energy that goads them to take and take.

His lips are heaven and ravenous and nothing that Bex has ever had experience with before. Not with Nick, certainly not with Clive, and it lights something inside of her she didn’t know could feel so good.

His hands explore and grip and smooth over every inch of her as she, no better, crushes herself against him and runs her hands through his hair, along his muscled back and shoulders.

Their kiss feels like finding air and drowning all in the same breath. Like something unlocked and locking into place. An unexplainable magnetism that has them both gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Bex grinds down into Freddie’s lap and feels that as on fire as she feels, he is feeling just the same. In sync, she moans as she grinds down once more and then reaches for his belt, her mouth never leaving his.

Freddie separates them only for a moment to strip Bex of her dress and begin lavishing attention to her exposed neck, chest, and skin that he’s only seen in _The Mail_. Every nip, every trace of his tongue and lips on her is rewarded with a moan amplified and has him chasing after more.

His exploration is jilted only as Bex has wrapped her hand around him and he clutches at her body and moans against her skin. He’s wanted for so long to feel this lost in her and now he hopes to never find himself.

The atmosphere is heady with their combined desire and no intention of stopping.

Bex maintains her grasp of him while using her free hand to angle his face and his lips back to her. She kisses him deeply while rocking on top of him, trying to find some source of relief from the building heat she feels in her core while feeling just how much Freddie wants this as well pushed against her.

But Bex isn’t the only one who takes. Freddie may be lost in the feel of her, but he’s anything if lost in this, and it only takes a moment of movement that Freddie has angled himself out of her grasp and toward her center.

Everything slows as he enters her. Feels her gasp into his ear, clutch at him, feels her tighten around him as he sinks into her depths.

“Freddie, plea-“ Bex begins, cut off by another one of her own gasps as she sinks into his lap even further.

There’s no reply Freddie can muster except capture her lips again as he begins to guide her hips. Soon kisses turn to moans and Bex’s hands move from Freddie’s shoulders to the cords of his forearms that lift her and then guide her back down. Their bodies move against each other as they give and take in equal measure, neither quite sure whether it's fair to feel so good - better than good.

Freddie readjusts his grip and with one arm supports Bex as she bounces in his lap and his other hand comes to stroke her peak. She incoherently moans into his ear interrupted nothings.

“Oh god, I’m-“ Bex starts, which leaves Freddie teetering at the precipice of his own release. His hands find her again and he begins with energy anew, guiding her over and over.

“Bex, me too. Come,” Freddie implores.

And she does. Bex finds Freddie’s mouth as she finds her release, tightening around him, holding onto him as she rides wave after wave of her own pleasure. The pleasure she feels only amplified as Freddie continues to guide her over the edge until he to topples over the precipice with deliberate thrusts into her and releases inside of her.

Soon the only sounds in the room are their ragged breaths and the soft kisses Bex plants one by one on Freddie’s shoulder as he holds onto her and buries his head into her chest giving small pecks and kisses of his own.

“You were right, Killer. We’re better than good.”


End file.
